Say it
by Noweria
Summary: Les "huitième année" ont envie de sortir. Snape ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Attention yaoi!


**Disclaimer** : Helloooooow ça fait longtemps mes p'tits choux! Bon alors j'ai toujours pas obtenu les droits, va falloir faire avec. enfin plutôt sans.

 **Mot de l'auteur** : Pourquoi je re-poste? Comme ça. Des fois on regarde son pot de nutella et le poulet grillé qu'on a sous les yeux et on se dit que ça peut être une super idée. Bon j'avoue des fois non, vous imaginez pas le nombre de sombres crétineries que j'ai gardé dans mes "fictions en cours" pour pas trop vous choquer. Mais LA, ça va. =D Faut dire que maintenant je publie genre des vrais bouquins en vrai chez un éditeur très chers amis! Oui, avec des trucs cochons dedans (toujours sous le nom Noweria) Haaaan comment je fais ma puuuuuub! N'empêche que c'est vrai ^^

C'est une fic cadeau pour Tania-Sama, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ;)

 **Musiques** (si vous voulez comprendre un peu sinon ça fait un peu grand moment de solitude pour les passages musicaux...) : il suffit de copier ça dans l'adresse après le com/ de youtube (oubliez pas le slash) :  
1 : watch?v=ztMuc-yo5Xs  
2 : watch?v=azFIFBUYeeM  
3 : watch?v=qeTxssYJdoo

 **Pairing** : SS/?, HG/BZ (Eh non je ne dévoilerais RIEN vous le saurez à la fin voilà. Sauf si vous allez direct à la fin libre à vous ^^)

Enjoy!

.

.

 **Say it**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Aucune réponse comme à votre habitude, monsieur Potter. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

\- Je ne...

\- Je ne vais pas gâcher mon temps et mon énergie à vous expliquer en quoi votre indifférence à votre éducation est lamentable. Les instructions sont au tableau, vous avez une heure pour cette potion.

Le professeur Snape se tourna, visiblement d'aussi mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, et parti s'asseoir à son bureau. Le sacro-saint survivant avait définitivement survécu. Et lui aussi, et il était toujours là alors qu'il avait espéré un repos bien mérité. Mais non. Le directeur avait annoncé avec un grand sourire qui ne trompait personne qu'il fallait ab-so-lu-ment qu'il continue ses cours de potions. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Il soupira, et reprit sa correction de copies, avec l'indécrottable impression de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

Il releva la tête au bruit que fit le chaudron de Draco.

Draco ?

Son regard dériva légèrement de son filleul qui avait la moitié des cheveux noirs et en bataille à son voisin de droite. Fred Weasley.

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

\- Mais c'est pas juste, c'est pas forcém... Le jumeau avisa le regard polaire du jeune Malfoy qui avait gardé son couteau en suspens alors qu'il découpait les tiges de bambou.

\- Je t'en prie, termine ta phrase, chuchota presque Draco avec un visage crispé d'ironie.

La cloche sonna à cet instant, et évidement, ils étaient les seuls à n'avoir rien à rendre vu le bordel qu'avait mis le rouquin, mais ça n'empêcha pas Snape de mettre la moyenne à son filleul.

\- Alors ? Demanda Harry qui avait attendu le jumeau pendant que Draco passait crânement devant lui, un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage malgré sa coupe de cheveux brûlée.

\- Collé ce soir, comme d'hab.

\- T'es pas déjà collé avec McGonagall ?

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux dire qu'ils se livreront un combat à mort pour s'arracher mon corps et ma vertu ? Demanda le roux en croisant ses mains sur ses épaules comme une jeune fille en fleur.

\- T'es con, répondit Harry en souriant. Allé viens, sinon on aura plus d'eau chaude.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement Hermione, Neville et Ron qui allaient aux dortoirs spéciaux pour aller prendre une douche méritée après ce dernier cours hautement salissant, Georges et Suayant été placés en « gardiens » des salles de bains. La superbe et légendaire entente entre les maisons ayant été parfaitement prise en compte par le directeur lorsqu'il constitua cette unique classe, ils avaient une salle commune pour tous, une salle de douche pour les garçons, une autre pour les filles. Sans compter les dortoirs. De ce fait, tout le monde étant sur un pied de méfiance extrême, il fallait chaque fois vérifier qu'aucun sort, ni qu'aucune crasse n'avait été préparée là où le camp adverse avait accès.

De ce fait, Blaise et Théo se vengèrent d'avoir eu des sorts de diarrhée aiguë alors qu'on avait mis les commodités communes hors d'usage. Les traces qu'ils laissèrent jusqu'aux premières toilettes publiques du château ne laissèrent aucun doute quant à la puissance du sort. On retrouva deux jours plus tard Fred et Georges avec des pustules, qui envoyèrent directement Draco courir face aux hyppogriffes en rut, puisque son parfum avait été échangé avec de fortes doses d'hormones de femelles en chaleur. Selon une source restée secrète, Draco aurait couru moins vite que l'animal.

Au final ils tombèrent assez bas pour mettre les doigts de l'autre dans un verre d'eau chaude la nuit. Su, trempée, se vengea de Pansy en remplaçant son dentifrice par de la crème contre les hémorroïdes.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'ils se détestaient toujours, mais il y avait beau avoir la paix, les fleurs et les zozios, leurs esprits ne parvenaient pas à résister à la petite voix qui leur disait que balancer l'autre dans le lac était une bonne idée. En pleine nuit. Au mois de décembre.

Cela dit, ils le faisaient toujours sous silence, car aucune maison ne souhaitait être punie, alors tous se gardaient de rendre les expéditions punitives publiques, et essayaient au mieux de ne pas avoir de trop mauvaises notes. On souffrait en silence en public, en tentant d'envoyer discrètement des cafards dans le slip de l'ennemi durant les cours. Megan* ne voulu jamais repenser au fait qu'elle avait du les écraser consciencieusement en s'asseyant dessus.

Harry arrêta sa fourchette a deux centimètres de sa bouche et reposa gentiment les vers blancs qui avaient remplacé ses gnocchis. Il envoya discrètement un sort au boudin-purée de Nott et écœura tout le monde.

\- C'était pas moi ! T'es crade Potter ! Je pourrais plus jamais en manger !

\- T'auras qu'a remercier le coupable, répondit le survivant avec nonchalance. Theo lança un regard glacial à Ernie qui se marrait discrètement.

\- Et donc ? Demanda Hermione en ramenant le Survivant à leur conversation en lui lançant un regard insistant.

\- Je... je sais pas.

\- Tu sais pas ?

\- Comme c'est étonnant...

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul, Malfoy.

\- C'est exactement ce que je fais, p'tit con.

Harry inspira longuement. S'il se défilait, les rumeurs iraient bon train sur lui. Surtout qu'il louperait l'occasion de battre Malfoy. Il battait toujours Malfoy. Il tendit son poing devant le blond qui en fit de même.

Cette bonne vieille pierre l'avait jamais lâché.

Malfoy fit un papier avec sa main.

\- Laisse moi deviner, Potty. Tu t'es *encore* dit que cette bonne vieille pierre te lâcherais pas ?

\- Je t'emmerde, la blondasse.

\- Je ne tolérerais aucun retard aux entraînements, répondit le nouveau capitaine de quidditch de huitième année.

Harry fit un doigt d'honneur au blond, goguenard.

\- Tu sors ce soir ? Demanda la jeune femme à Blaise sans se soucier des autres.

\- Ah non, c'est mon tour ce soir, s'insurgea Ron.

\- Tu as laissé ton tour pour un devoir de potions, commenta Su, le menton dans la paume de sa main.

\- Ouais mais...

\- J'étais témoin, répondit Harry.

\- Bon. Je te ferais une illusion alors, dit Hermione au sorcier noir le plus naturellement du monde, ignorant les faibles protestations de Ron. Mais rentre pour six heures demain matin.

\- Promis.

\- Demain c'est mon tour, répliqua Harry pour rappeler à tous de ne pas lui prendre son tour.

\- Et on peut toujours pas savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Theo.

\- Je te dirais tout, dit l'élu en le regardant dans les yeux, si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu avais un reste de maquillage et des cuissardes la semaine dernière.

\- Les secrets sont faits pour être gardés, conclu le serpentard que tous regardaient avec curiosité.

Ils se levèrent presque tous en même temps, discutant plus ou moins entre eux. Et Ron eu soudain très chaud. Fred discutait bas avec Draco qui lui jetait des regards en coin. Il renforcerait les sorts autour de son lit, ce soir. Par précaution.

…

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est à moi de m'occuper de cela, monsieur ?

\- Vous étiez espion, professeur Snape. Je suis certain que l'un des élèves, voire plusieurs, passent leurs nuits dehors, cela dit je n'ai jamais pu les coincer. Mais avec votre expérience...

\- Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes contenté d'aller dehors et de les appeler à haute voix ?

Le noble directeur maugréa dans sa barbe et reprit un bonbon au citron.

\- Qui soupçonnez-vous ? Demanda Snape pour éviter de s'énerver.

\- Des élèves de huitième année, en fait. Nous n'avons aucune preuve, mais leurs capacités leur permettraient bien de passer les barrières que nous avons érigées.

\- Et vous avez une piste ?

\- Eh bien... Le directeur constata que oui, le bord de son bureau était parfaitement droit et compta quinze bonbons au citron dans le petit bol en verre devant lui.

\- … Bien, répondit simplement le professeur de potions, fatigué. Je commencerais ce soir.

…

Snape sorti simplement, dans ses éternelles robes noires, et fit rapidement le tour de pré-au-lard. L'avenue, vide après huit heures du soir, ne présentait aucun intérêt, c'était surtout un lieu touristique adaptés aux jeunes adolescents. Non, Severus sentait que s'il y avait quelque chose à faire, ce serait au chemin de traverse. Voire dans l'allée des embrumes. Et il se demanda qui avait eu l'intelligence de donner de tels noms dans cette fichue ville.

Il arriva aux abords des pubs et des bars, blindés à cette heure par la communauté sorcière soucieuse de se noyer dans l'alcool, et entra dans le premier d'entre eux. A peine eu-t-il franchi le pas qu'un mouvement se fit dans le fond, et que deux personnes s'étaient levés, se précipitant vers la sortie du fond.

Snape n'hésita pas une seconde, et sorti immédiatement pour contourner l'édifice. Il en tenait enfin un ! Il courut jusqu'à l'arrière pour presque tomber sur un ivrogne qui vomissait le contenu de son estomac contre le mur. Fausse alerte, se dit le serpentard, une main couvrant sa bouche et son nez.

Plus loin, Blaise et Hermione reprenaient leur souffle, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- C'est pas passé loin !

\- Je sais même pas comment on aurait pu expliquer ça ! Faudra prévenir les autres d'être plus prudents, maintenant.

\- On rentre alors ?

\- Pas besoin, il repassera plus par ce bar. On peut continuer comme on avait décidé, répondit la jeune femme avec espoir.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Hermione sourit malgré elle, et ils retournèrent dans le bar après avoir vérifié qu'aucun danger ne les attendait. Ils reprirent leur table et reposa son cahier entre eux. Officiellement, ils venaient se détendre, parler, et profiter d'un moment loin des autres. Poudlard était un endroit formidable, mais être tous les uns sur les autres tous les jours n'avait rien de bon, même pour les meilleurs d'entre eux. Hermione s'était éprise du grand sorcier lors de leur sixième année, mais de par ses préférences pour les sangs-purs, elle ne s'était jamais déclarée, et se contentait d'être proche de lui. Tous voyaient qu'elle profitait de chacune des sorties du serpentard pour proposer sa compagnie, faussement déçue lorsque d'autres annulaient. En revanche Blaise n'y voyait rien de suspect, parce qu'il la considérait uniquement comme une amie, ou parce qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Elle se rajusta sur son siège. Un silence s'était installé, elle cherchait quoi dire devant l'air ennuyé de Blaise qui regardait la décoration. Elle redoutait qu'il veuille finalement rentrer, alors elle sorti sa dernière carte.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en sortant un petit objet de sa poche.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda le serpentard en le prenant d'une main.

\- On m'a demandé de te le remettre, mentit-elle.

Le sorcier noir eu un sourire bref, en retournant la mini statuette de chat en argent entre ses doigts. Il avait l'air de n'y attacher aucune importance, et la fourra simplement dans sa propre poche.

\- C'est qui ? Il était direct, sa voix imposait tellement de charisme qu'Hermione ne put se résoudre à dire que c'était elle qui avait acheté la représentation de son animagus.

\- Je... Je peux pas te le dire. Elle m'a demandé de garder ça pour moi, pour le moment.

\- Mh... Tu reprends un truc ou on y va ?

La jeune femme, dépitée de n'avoir pas plus de réaction se tassa sur son siège et murmura avec le plus de détachement possible qu'elle était fatiguée aussi. Ils retournèrent directement au dortoir par la fenêtre en volant sur leurs balais. Personne ne surveillait le ciel à cette heure-ci.

Elle ne pu cependant retenir sa curiosité quand ils atterrirent dans leur salle commune.

\- Blaise ?

\- Mh ?

\- Tu... je veux dire... Le cadeau...

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Ça te fait plaisir ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Pour... lui dire. À elle.

\- C'est sympa. Mais je m'intéresse pas aux gamines, j'ai passé l'âge des intermédiaires.

Hermione passa la pire nuit de sa vie, à maudire sa timidité.

…

Sous son regard acerbe, ils avaient feint la surprise, voire l'indignation. En pleine visite surprise à vingt-deux heures, le terrible Snape n'avait pu percer aucune barrière mentale dans ce groupe de jeunes gens aguerris. (Même sans les sorties, ils avaient tous suffisamment de pensées impures pour faire concurrence à l'historique internet d'un adolescent en pleine montée d'hormones. C'était la raison la plus solide qu'ils avaient pour exceller en occlumancie).

Il était donc reparti le soir suivant, et le suivant encore, persuadés qu'ils finiraient bien par ressortir, et qu'il serait présent à ce moment-là.

Il avait arpenté toute la rue, et exténué, frigorifié, et il était retourné dans le second pub qu'il avait visité. L'endroit était calme, il y avait peu de monde. Parfait pour prendre un verre, se réchauffer et rentrer. La scène s'illumina, et il fut tenté de partir, mais son verre arriva. De la pop. Il détestait la pop. La musique était forte, la voix androgyne chantait quelque chose de tout à fait indécent. Le chanteur, effectivement un homme fin mais musclé, habillé de manière à montrer son torse, dans des vêtements lâches, trop grands et déchirés pour le haut, et bien trop étroits pour le bas, s''avançait. « Take off your clothes... »

Il avait une mâchoire carrée, une coupe courte, mais avec de longues mèches sur le dessus qui barraient ses yeux en tombant devant. « Don't be so shy, you're right, you're right... »

En étant tout à fait honnête, il maîtrisait son corps, les mouvements étaient agréables, fluides, sensuels, même. Et il avait un air provoquant sur le visage, en accord avec sa musique.

« Can you feel my hips in your hands... »

Deux jeunes femmes dansaient à ses côtés, très légèrement habillées, très désirables toutes les deux. Alors qu'il reprenait une gorgée, la musique se tut, et la voix hypnotique reprit seule. « In the dark... I see your smile... do you feel my heat... on my skin... » Severus sourit brièvement quand il constata que le chanteur le regardait droit dans les yeux. C'était osé, il soutint quelques secondes les iris d'un bleu trop clair, le sourire carnassier, sans ciller malgré la sensation d'excitation au creux du ventre.

La musique reprit, et le chanteur reprit sa chorégraphie, sexuelle et complexe, regardant les clients, surtout des jeunes qui avaient la vingtaine et qui semblaient adorer. La chanson mourut, pour laisser place à une autre et le professeur se tourna vers le bar. Son verre était presque terminé. Le chanteur se place juste à côté de lui, un sourire enfantin sur le visage.

\- Vous avez aimé ?

\- Pardon ? Le professeur regardait l'artiste à côté de lui à qui le barman servit une bièrreaubeurre.

\- C'est rare que des gens... comme vous viennent ici. Vous avez aimé ?

\- Des vieux, vous voulez dire ? Demanda le professeur en souriant. L'autre se mortifia immédiatement.

\- Non... Je veux dire... Vous semblez préférer le classique... ou le métal se hasarda le chanteur en passant la main dans ses mèches brunes qui revinrent immédiatement devant ses yeux.

\- C'est exact. Mais vous avez du talent, je dois le reconnaître, répondit le plus âgé sans regarder son voisin. Il recommanda un whisky.

\- Et... la chanson vous inspire ?

Pour le coup le serpentard regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, choqué. Il arborait un sourire d'excuse, mais qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le chanteur se leva et laissa de quoi payer devant le professeur de potions.

\- Je chante ici trois fois par semaine. Revenez me voir après demain.

Et il disparu dans la foule, qui sembla se rendre compte qu'il était là. Un sort d'intimité avait été lancé. Severus eut du mal à se remettre, et prit parti de retourner au château.

…

\- Tu viens avec nous Hermione ?

\- Non, je dois absolument finir un cours de runes ce soir, j'ai pris du retard.

Pansy leva un sourcil, et suivit Blaise et Ron au chemin de traverse. Draco, Su et Ernie se chargeaient de lancer des sorts d'illusions sur les lits. Ils devraient les rejoindre plus tard pour éviter un trop grand nombre de désertions à la fois.

Elle avait relu six fois la page qui expliquait clairement ce que signifiait la tuile qu'elle avait sous les yeux mais son cerveau refusait la connexion. Elle avait vu Blaise toute la journée, et il ne lui avait pas parlé. Il savait. Ou alors pire, il ne savait pas. Elle se sentait incapable de faire le premier pas, car elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas le rejet. Draco vint s'asseoir près d'elle, faisant glisser Harry sur le parquet d'un sort discret. Le survivant jura, et soupçonna Fred.

\- Alors Granger ? Tu lui diras quand à ton chérichou qu'il fait vibrer le fond de ton slip ?

\- Draco ! Hermione était choquée.

\- T'es la seule à pas être au courant que tout le monde est au courant lança Georges du canapé où il était affalé.

\- Non... Mais...

\- Tu lui as offert le chat en argent ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant de l'autre côté.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en regardant ses chaussures.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai pas pu lui dire que c'était moi.

Draco soupira et pencha la tête en arrière.

\- Si tu lui dis pas, il le saura jamais, Granger.

\- Je suis pas stupide, je sais, ça. Mais... j'y arrive pas, termina-t-elle tout bas en baissant la tête.

\- Et tu perds quoi à essayer ? D'accord, il pourra dire non, dit précipitamment Harry. Mais tu préfères attendre, et pire le voir sortir avec une autre parce que t'auras pas eu le cran de te déclarer ? Laisse pas passer ta chance, 'Mione.

\- Ben voyons.

Draco parti rejoindre les autres, puis les deux autres garçons la laissèrent seule sur le coup de vingt-trois heures, les autres ayant préféré passer la soirée au dortoir, et seule la cheminée émettait un bruit de doux craquements. Elle finissait enfin ce fameux devoir, pour lequel il lui restait encore deux semaines, quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit et que les six fêtards rentraient. Elle regarda timidement Pansy qui compris, et entraîna tout le monde directement dans les chambres, tandis que Blaise se débarrassait de son manteau et de ses chaussures.

Le cœur de la gryffondor battait la chamade. Il était taillé dans l'ébène, ses yeux de chat ressortaient, magnifiques, au milieu de ce visage si sérieux.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Blaise avec son flegme habituel, voyant qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Je... Elle se racla la gorge, subitement trop sèche. Je voulais te dire un truc...

\- Si tu veux, mais ça peut pas attendre demain ? Le serpentard semblait pressé.

\- C'est juste... c'est rien... C'est à propos du chat.

\- Le chat... Blaise fronça les sourcils une seconde. Ah la petite statue ? La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, légèrement blessée.

\- Oui... C'est... En fait...

\- Granger, soit tu le dis, soit je vais me coucher, j'ai pas le temps avec ce genre de conneries, ok ?

Elle sursauta sous le ton soudainement dur, et ne put retenir ses yeux de devenir humides, la fierté se bloquant dans sa gorge. Elle dit soudainement d'une voix sourde.

\- C'est moi. C'est... moi, répéta-t-elle humiliée, regardant le parquet, incapable de bouger.

Un silence s'installa durant de longues secondes, et la gryffondor voulu courageusement se jeter dans la cheminée proche quand elle entendit Blaise soupirer. Il s'avança vers elle, le visage impassible, presque dur, et elle entendit simplement « ok » avant qu'il relève son menton et ne l'embrasse.

Elle senti ses tripes se vriller. Ce baiser était absolument divin, très exactement ce qu'elle en attendait. Pourtant une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sépara d'elle comme s'il lui avait simplement demandé le temps qu'il faisait, et la planta là pour aller se coucher. Elle resta longtemps dubitative au milieu de la salle commune.

Elle resta sur le canapé, attendant le lendemain avec appréhension. Elle dormi quelques heures, se réveilla plusieurs fois et au final prit sa douche avant d'accueillir les autres lorsqu'ils descendirent pour le déjeuner. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de changer le shampoing de Su. Blaise lui dit simplement bonjour, sans se rapprocher d'elle, sans l'embrasser et la journée fut normale. Hermione eut même un doute concernant sa révélation de la veille.

Alors c'était... un baiser de pitié ? Ou d'adieu ? Un truc comme... un lot de consolation ?

Elle regarda de nouveau le serpentard, et le vit sourire franchement à Theo. Il n'avait jamais sourit comme ça pour elle. Hermione baissa la tête, et les bras également. Elle soupira, et rendit son sourire à Ernie quand il lui demanda si tout allait bien. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés paru y croire et la journée se passa somme toute bien. On ne demanda pas pourquoi Ron évitait Draco comme la peste, ni pourquoi celui-ci avait les doigts qui avaient triplé de volume.

Le soir, les jumeaux s'étaient mis avec elle dans le canapé pour discuter des différents types d'enchantements possibles par contact ou ingestion, et Blaise passa encore. Il ne l'avait pas regardée, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle fit semblant de rien, sentant que ce serait de plus en plus facile maintenant qu'elle avait sorti ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ce ne serait pas agréable, mais ça passerait, se dit-elle.

\- Ca va Herm ?

\- Oui... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Fred parle de son engin depuis tout à l'heure et t'a pas bronché.

\- Je ne m'attarde pas sur les choses insignifiantes, répondit-elle avec un sourire du tac-au-tac.

\- Comment elle t'a mouché ! Dit Georges en regardant son jumeau véxé.

\- On est jumeaux crétin !

\- Ah... Hey ! Hermione !

La jeune fille se leva en riant pour rejoindre son propre lit. Su et Pansy l'attendaient, assises en tailleur. Pansy avait trouvé de nouveaux produits pour leurs soirées alcoolisées féminines. Le but de ces soirées étant de « parler des garçons ». Évoquer la taille la couleur et la performance probable des engins était plus exact, mais elles étaient des filles de bonne famille, et non, elles n'échangeaient pas les photos prises en douce sous la douche.

…

Severus entra de nouveau dans le bar. C'était ridicule, d'ailleurs il avait laissé passer plusieurs jours avant de revenir, préférant patrouiller dans les autres coins du chemin de traverse. Il avait failli coincer des fautifs plusieurs fois, mais il avait percuté le professeur Flitwick éméché une fois, et l'autre... Ils avaient tout bonnement disparus sans laisser de traces. Impossible d'utiliser sa baguette pour lancer des sorts de détection, ces petits scorpions savaient déjà masquer leur magie et repousser les sorts de harponnage.

Il entra, mais seule une jeune femme chanta sur une musique lascive, un style qu'il appréciait déjà davantage. Il prit quand même un gin, et savoura son verre.

\- Je croyais que vous ne viendriez plus. Je désespérais.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- La curiosité, je suppose. L'ennui ? Mais vous, pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Je chante ici. C'est un endroit sympa.

\- Non, je veux dire ici, sur ce siège, dit Severus en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Il n'avait cette fois qu'un simple tshirt et un jean, mais il était foutrement attirant.

\- Vous me plaisez.

Si le maître des potions n'avait pas été espion, la surprise l'aurait fait rougir. Il cru à une plaisanterie, mais le regard de feu était on ne peut plus explicite. Il leva un sourcil et réussi à cacher qu'il était flatté.

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi.

\- Alors dites-moi ce que je dois savoir.

Snape sourit légèrement. Ce gamin avait beaucoup de cran. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, pas du tout. Mais c'était affreusement rafraîchissant. Et après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il était un jeune puceau qui s'effaroucherait à la moindre parole osée. L'autre n'en avait pas l'air non plus.

\- Je suis un ancien mangemort, dit-il comme un test, ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. L'autre ne cilla pas.

\- Et c'est tout ce qui vous défini ?

Touché.

\- Je suis amateur de bons alcools et de potions.

\- Voilà qui est plus intéressant. Mais je suppose que la plupart des gens s'intéressent plus aux sortilèges de feu ou de glace qu'à cet art complexe ?

\- Vous aimeriez donc les potions ?

\- Je ne suis pas expert, j'en ai peur, mais je m'y connais un peu.

\- Développez, répondit Snape sans détacher ses yeux des siens.

\- J'ai entendu par l'ami d'un ami... que l'encre de chine ajoutée sur une écaille de dragon avait la propriété de... Le chanteur se pencha à l'oreille de Snape qui sourit franchement. C'était vrai. Pervers et totalement inutile mais vrai.

Ils prirent un verre en continuant la conversation, Severus parlant de ce qu'il savait de son art, Lion écoutant attentivement, relançant le débat de manière pertinente. Jamais le maître n'avait eu oreille si attentive et désintéressée. Même Granger le faisait pour ses notes et montrer « qu'elle savait ».

\- Vous êtes vraiment sexy quand vous souriez, lança le plus jeune, la tête entre ses bras, appuyé sur la table, dévorant Severus du regard.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous pourriez avoir n'importe qui, ici.

\- C'est vous que je veux, dit le plus jeune en caressant le dessus de la main de Snape de manière distraite.

Le maître des potions ne bougea pas et jaugea son interlocuteur.

\- Je pourrais être votre p...

Le plus jeune s'était levé en une seconde et l'avait embrassé. Simplement, chastement. Puis il avait disparu. Laissant une impression d'interdit grisant. Le barman sembla se rendre compte qu'il était là, et Snape l'appela, pas tout à fait remis.

\- Dites, l'artiste sur scène...

\- Louisa ? Oui elle a une belle voix, répondit le cinquantenaire ventripotent en essuyant un verre, un sourire fier sur la scène.

\- Non, pas celui-ci, répondit Severus en regardant une femme d'âge mûr qui chantait de la country. Le jeune homme avec son haut trop grand...

\- Ah ! Un jeune aux yeux bleus ? Il est doué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Certes, mais... qui est-il ? Comment l'avez-vous connu ?

\- Oh, il dit qu'il s'appelle Lion. Il est venu un soir avec des amis à lui, et après avoir hésité il a chanté. Et tout le monde a aimé, alors je lui ai proposé d'avoir la scène quand il serait là. Il devrait chanter ce soir, mais je l'ai pas encore vu. Y'a pas mal de gens qu'attendent, termina l'homme en haussant les épaules.

\- Et... Severus hésita une seconde avant de se décider. Il rentre accompagné ?

Le barman fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que voulait cet homme mais répondit quand même, il n'avait rien à cacher après tout.

\- Toujours seul. Tenez le voilà.

\- Merci.

Snape paya sans donner plus d'explications, et se leva. Une autre chanson avait débuté, plus lascive que la précédente, difficile, mais Lion tenait la note sans aucun souci. Severus soutint une nouvelle fois le regard de glace, sourit, et sorti. Il avait autre chose à faire, depuis deux semaines, il n'avait coincé personne.

Il rentra tranquillement à Poudlard, et parti directement vers l'aile des huitième années. Pour se faire renverser par Potter, deux serviettes à la main, qui courait devant Londubat et Nott, totalement nus.

Un silence d'église se fit lorsque le survivant se retrouva les fesses au sol, et les deux exhibitionnistes firent un arrêt sur image avant de faire semblant d'avoir été surpris en grande conversation. Harry émit un faible « c'est pas moi » plein d'espoir, et Neville sifflota fortement en tournant la tête quand le directeur de serpentard s'avança, comme si ne pas le voir pouvait le faire disparaître.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir déclara Snape d'une voix polaire. Mais je veux les toilettes communes du troisième étage propres pour demain cinq heures.

Il fit apparaître trois brosses à dent qu'il fit tomber au sol avant de retourner chez lui.

Bien sûr, les trois garçons tentèrent de nettoyer les lieux avec leurs baguettes, puis demandèrent à leurs camarade de le faire également ce qui eut pour seul effet d'encrasser les lieux encore plus. Ils se retrouvèrent à se retenir de vomir en retirant des paquets de cheveux gluants et malodorants des éviers bouchés. Et à se poursuivre avec en se gaussant comme des crétins.

La journée avait reprit normalement, sur une fausse information on décréta que Su était dans sa « mauvaise semaine » et la chinoise ne se gêna pas pour faire apparaître des tampons dans le nez de Draco en plein cours de métamorphose. Pour éviter la punition, il du dire que le fait venait de lui, et qu'il pensait que c'était une coutume moldue et qu'il pensait que ce serait « cool ». Ce que McGonagall cru, à la surprise de tous. La classe entière détesta le blond quand la vieille enseignante se mit en tête de leur expliquer la sexualité en long en large en travers et surtout, surtout en profondeur. Personne ne toucha ni aux beignets d'oignons, ni aux saucisses du midi.

\- Alors c'est qui ce soir ? Demanda Pansy après avoir jeté un sort d'intimité.

\- Moi ! Déclara Georges.

\- Je te suis, décréta Theo.

\- Moi aussi, intervint Ernie.

\- Vous irez où ?

\- Au bar de Grasdouble. Y'a une chouette ambiance.

\- Georges ! S'insurgea Hermione Ça se fait pas de se moquer des gens ! Il 's'appelle...

\- Eric, coupa Ernie. Eric Grasdouble. C'est pas cool mais c'est son nom.

La gryffondor eut un air coincé entre le doute et l'étonnement, mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Ce soir, elle devrait patrouiller pour alléger la charge des septième années, en plein examens de mise à niveau.

Ils supplièrent presque Remus le cours suivant qui voulut parler de Vers doré ou Incube des marais, connu pour se glisser dans l'urètre de ses victimes masculines et accéder à une jeune femme par l'intermédiaire de... La classe entière hurla en se couvrant les oreilles, certains se balançant d'avant en arrière, le regard effaré, avec les mots, explications et gestes on ne peut plus explicites de McGonagall en tête. Sauf Blaise qui prenait des notes.

…

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour... « Lion ».

\- Tu t'es donc renseigné sur moi ? Et je ne connais pas ton nom, dit le jeune homme en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Snape, le massant légèrement au passage.

\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de faire fi de mon espace personnel, répondit l'homme.

\- Tu aurais pu ne pas revenir ou me repousser, rétorqua Lion. Tu ne l'a pas fait.

Un point pour lui.

\- Severus Snape. Lion sourit largement, le serpentard reprit. Tu ne sembles pas gêné d'avoir embrassé un homme lus âgé que toi qui ne t'avais en rien autorisé à le faire ?

Pour toute réponse, Lion dégagea les cheveux noirs de la nuque du professeur, et déposa un baiser tendre à la lisière du vêtement qui remontait sur le cou.

\- Tu peux toujours t'en aller si ça ne te plaît pas, murmura-t-il près de son oreille en continuant son massage.

Un silence passa.

\- J'ai pas terminé mon verre, dit Severus en regardant ailleurs.

Lion sourit, et s'installa près de lui. Il ne chantait pas ce soir. Il commanda une bièrreaubeurre, et profita qu'un groupe était parti pour entraîner Snape dans un canapé à présent libre. Les sorts d'intimité se déclenchèrent directement.

\- Et je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

\- Je dirais bien dans ton lit mais...

\- Ne te fais pas d'idées, coupa Snape. Tu es... mignon, répondit-il de manière analytique. Mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas ton genre.

\- Donc je suis le tient ?

Snape, droit dans ses robes strictes, soupira et bu une gorgée d'alcool pour éviter de répondre. Les yeux bleus le regardèrent ravis.

\- Tu es beau, lâcha-t-il comme une bombe en se mordant les lèvres. Severus ne cilla pas, et continua de siroter son verre. N'ayant aucune réponse négative, Lion se contenta de poser sa tête sur la cuisse du serpentard. Il ferma les yeux quand il senti sa main sur la naissance de ses hanches.

…

Les cours suivants furent plus calmes, et après le repas, on se chargea de créer des illusions pour les membres du groupe qui souhaitaient sortir. On avait clairement vu Snape parti faire sa ronde.

Hermione retira quelques points à un Poufsouffle trop aventureux pour son bien, et empêcha ce dernier, déboussolé, de se jeter dans le vide ensuite parce que c'est vrai quoi il avait déjà eu deux mauvaises notes alors si en plus il faisait perdre des points à sa maison...

Elle rentra pour vingt-deux heures et s'installa simplement dans le canapé dans l'âtre à côté de Pansy et Fred. Elle piquait dans le paquet de plumes en sucre du roux, évitant soigneusement celles qui avaient un air suspect et que le jeune homme voulait à tout prix lui faire goûter, et se chauffa délicieusement les pieds devant le feu. Plus loin, Harry, Blaise, Draco et Ron terminaient un devoir tandis que Su s'entraînait aux sortilèges.

\- Pourquoi vous commercialisez pas des produits utiles ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, des bonbons qui enlèvent les boutons, répondit Hermione à Georges.

\- Ou des sous-vêtements avantageux pour les femmes et les hommes enchérit Pansy.

\- C'est pas très drôle.

\- Mais ça se vendrait, dit Hermione. Des soutiens-gorge qui donneraient une taille en plus ou des caleçons...

\- Poutre-apparente termina la serpentard.

\- C'est pas comme si t'en avais besoin, Herm, répondit Georges avec un clin d'œil, faisant rougir la gryffondor en passant un doigt sur sa joue, mutin.

\- Approche encore ma copine et je te défonce.

Georges fut dans le fond des dortoirs en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu à Ron pour gober dix flambys d'affilée lors d'un concours.

Tous eurent des yeux ronds tournés vers Blaise qui continuait tranquillement son devoir, le visage fermé. Hermione se leva, choquée.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Ok.

Il s'était levé, comme si de rien était, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur ses traits. Draco voulu même vérifier s'il n'était pas un inferi, mais Harry l'en dissuada. Il l'avait déjà fait.

\- Ta copine ? Depuis quand je suis ta copine Blaise ?

\- Depuis qu'on s'est embrassés, répondit le serpentard, imperturbable en croisant les bras. Ces bras musculeux et puissants qui... la gryffondor se reprit.

\- Tu m'a pas adressé un seul mot depuis ce jour, tu ne m'a rien dit, rien démontré, et là tu menaces Georges ?

\- Tu voulais quelque chose de plus démonstratif ? Il semblait vraiment chercher à comprendre.

\- Eh bien... oui, dit-elle la main sur la hanche, soufflée d'avoir à le préciser. Non relève toi ! Pas autant ! Dit-elle apeurée à Zabini qui avait mis un genou au sol.

Elle souffla, semblant étirer un fil imaginaire de ses mains, et se reprit, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, raide comme la justice. Elle se demanda une seconde comment ce corps rigide et mesuré, cet air sombre et ténébreux se métamorphosait durant l'acte, et se reprit. Il n'était pas méchant, juste ignorant, et elle se surprit elle-même par son audace.

\- Je veux un baiser léger chaque matin pour me dire bonjour, un plus profond mais non baveux le soir pour me dire bonne nuit, un pelotage léger le samedi après-midi quand nous serons seuls, un sourire deux fois par jour, sincère, je veux que tu me tienne la main quand on est assis côte à côte, que tu me prouve une fois par mois que tu m'aime avec un cadeau, joli et en accord avec ma personnalité, mais pas hors de prix. Tu devras me regarder partir chaque fois que je quitte une pièce avec un sourire approbateur mais pas pervers, et que tu me dises régulièrement ce que tu ressens.

\- Régulièrement ? Demanda le sorcier noir qui avait sorti un carnet.

\- Disons tous les dix jours.

\- Quand souhaiteras-tu faire l'am... mfgn ! Hermione lui avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche, rouge de honte.

\- On décidera de ça plus tard.

\- Bien, fit le serpentard en rangeant son carnet.

Hermione passa devant lui, et Blaise regarda, approbateur. Hermione fit simplement tomber tout le monde en ouvrant la porte et chacun y mit de son commentaire sur la qualité et le raffinement des gravures de la porte et oh vous avez vu comme la laque a été bien posée ?

…

\- Ne bouge pas, ça risque de saigner.

\- J'ai mal, Severus.

\- Attends... voilà c'est terminé.

Lion se repositionna, la tête sur les cuisses du serpentard, regardant son doit bandé d'un petit tissu blanc. Sans se formaliser, le professeur piqua dans l'assiette de mignardises en passant sa main dans les cheveux doux de Lion.

\- Pourquoi « Lion » ?

\- C'était mieux que « Chouquette »

Le maître des potions émit un rire bref. Il vit la main du plus jeune venir à son visage et lui caresser la joue, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose. Il prit les doigts fins.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu de bisou qui soigne.

\- Je pensais avoir à faire à un grand garçon. Tu voudras que je change ta couche ensuite ?

\- Non, le bisou suffit.

Vaincu, Snape embrassa délicatement le creux de la main blanche.

…

Snape retourna au chemin de traverse. Dire qu'il n'allait plus qu'au bar depuis trois semaines en ayant relégué loin derrière ses autres priorités de coincer les huitième années était un doux euphémisme. Toute la clique aurait pu être là qu'il n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt.

Lion chantait, et Snape se divertissait dans ce grand canapé face à la scène sans pour autant être au milieu de la foule. Puis Lion venait le voir. Ils parlaient de tout de rien, et au bout de deux visites, Snape dû se résoudre au côté tactile et sans gêne du jeune homme. Le jeune homme était très entreprenant, culotté et n'avait pas peur de lui. C'était agréable. Il avait grappillé du terrain jusqu'à avoir l'habitude de poser la tête sur les cuisses du professeur, s'imprégnant de son odeur, sentant ses doigts caresser sa nuque, son dos avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

Le jeune homme était sur scène, chorégraphiant une danse plus lente dans une ambiance sombre et lourde. Pour cette fois il avait pris un micro qui modifiait légèrement sa voix comme si elle sortait d'une de ces vieilles radios moldues. Une chanson torturée et certainement en accord avec les sentiments émos des adolescents présents, mais lorsque Lion le regardait, Snape avait l'impression qu'il voulait dire tout autre chose. « Insanity, the weight of the air is torture… »

Severus sourit au regard insistant barré de mèches brunes. Pour ce soir, il avait légèrement humidifié sa peau, il semblait chanter sous l'effet de l'effort, les lèvres très rouges, les gestes saccadés. Il savait mettre ce qu'il faisait en valeur.

\- Vous avez aimé ?

Le jeune homme semblait essoufflé, et avait repris un visage souriant presque enfantin. Pourtant il semblait avoir un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans Il le poussa, gentiment mais fermement, obligeant le serpentard à se tourner légèrement, une jambe repliée sur le canapé. Le chanteur se mit entre ses jambes, et se trouva finalement dos au professeur, bien calé entre ses cuisses, dans cette alcôve intime. Ils écoutèrent un instant le groupe sur scène, des violons électriques. Le temps passait tandis qu'ils regardaient les artistes défiler. Les verres d'alcool se suivaient. Ils commandèrent de quoi grignoter, et posèrent le plateau sur les jambes de Lion.

Ils ne parlaient plus, se contentant de piocher en regardant la scène, enlacés. Severus retira sa main de la hanche de Lion pour regarder sa montre.

\- Il est déjà tard. Je ne vais pas ressembler à grand-chose demain si je reste encore, dit-il en embrassant le front du plus jeune, l'esprit embrumé.

Lion se lova un peu plus, continuant les caresses sur la main libre du professeur pour marquer sa réprobation. Il se tourna légèrement, faisant presque face au maître des potions, et s'avança, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

\- dis ce que tu veux, ordonna Snape.

\- Embrassez-moi.

Le serpentard sourit, et attira Lion à lui, lui mordant directement la lèvre inférieure. Severus pressa ses mains sur les hanches étroites, remontant légèrement sous le t-shirt blanc.

Lion se retourna totalement, faisant rencontrer leurs envies présentes depuis un moment. Le maître des potions saisi alors les poignets du plus jeune et le retourna sous lui, continuant de l'embrasser sans se soucier de la foule qui ne pouvait les voir. Il mimait légèrement l'acte, électrisant le plus jeune qui offrait sa gorge, semblant vouloir retrouver son air entre deux baisers, les poignets coincés au-dessus de la tête.

Le serpentard s'arrêta lentement, en appui sur la main qui détenait les poignets, l'autre caressant lentement la bosse au travers du jean.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller dit-il sans conviction.

Lion fermait les yeux, le souffle court, incapable de se retenir de gémir. Severus l'observait, fasciné.

\- J'ai une potion à préparer pour ma classe de demain.

\- On s'en fout de ta potion de sommeil, répondit immédiatement le plus jeune, embrumé dans son plaisir, frustré.

Il se maudit la seconde d'après, quand le professeur s'était reculé, la baguette pointée sur lui, les traits colériques.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Les yeux exorbités, le pantalon encore trop petit, Lion cherchait à reculer jusque dans le rembourrage. Il avisa la sortie, et alors que Snape allait lancer un sort d'entrave, le plus jeune avait disparu dans une fumée noire pour réapparaître à l'entrée du pub et s'enfuir comme un petit courageux. Snape passa sa main dans ses cheveux, irrité, agacé de s'être fait avoir. C'était un élève. Un de la huitième année, les seuls à qui il avait dit la séance précédente ce qu'ils devraient faire le lendemain pour avoir le temps de faire tremper les champignons lunaires.

Sauf qu'il ne pourrait pas les interroger sous peine de devoir dire ce qu'il avait fait avec ledit élève. Il se précipita néanmoins aux dortoirs pour voir que tous dormaient dans une tenue plus ou moins correcte, miss Parkinson allez donc mettre une culotte je vous prie, et qu'aucun ne laissa filtrer la moindre pensée. En colère, il reparti dans ses cachots.

Il se coucha, habillé d'un simple caleçon, et se maudit. Il se détesta quand il repensa à ces dernières secondes de plaisir, il s'en voulu de se caresser sous ses draps, et ne pu que cacher sa honte derrière son bras.

…

\- Alors ? demanda Draco à Ron en regardant sur son voisin, aussi soucieux que lui.

\- Dix-sept centimètres, fit le roux en regardant plus bas que son nombril, les yeux rivés sur la règle en fer.

\- Donne fit Ernie... Vingt pile ! Et toi Blaise ?

Le sorcier noir prit la règle et la posa de la base au final.

\- Trente-cinq.

\- Vantard… J'en suis à… Cinquante-sept ! Yes !

Les trois garçons debout devant la table, regardèrent la chinoise dépités. Aucun n'avait écrit suffisamment pour obtenir les cinquante centimètres de parchemin demandés par le professeur Lupin. Mais à huit heures trente, ils avaient potions avec le terrible Snape et l'un des étudiants était fautif.

\- Bien. Puisque vous trouvez judicieux de braver le règlement, j'ai décidé de faire en sorte que vous marchiez droit jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je n'ai présentement aucune preuve concrète, mais si j'en vois un seul dépasser la ligne, même s'il agit en raison d'un danger de mort je serais sans pitié, et vous comprendrez alors réellement la définition de ces termes. J'ai échoué à remplacer le sébum qui remplit votre boîte crânienne depuis des années mais j'ose espérer que vous aurez suffisamment d'instinct de survie pour vous en tenir aux règles de cet établissement.

Un « kouink ! » lui répondit et Harry se tassa sur sa chaise, « Choupette » sur les genoux. Pansy lui avait jeté un sort de mère poule, et une multitude de canards suivaient le survivant partout depuis le petit-déjeuner. Et le défendaient farouchement.

Ce fut le cours de potion le plus long de leur vie. Le terrible maître des cachots profitait de la moindre inattention pour les descendre en flèche. Draco ne pensait pas que son parrain pouvait être impartial. Le mot le choquait. Et plus le professeur pensait au corps qui quelques jours avant était alangui sous lui, l'autorisant à être lui-même, plus il s'énervait contre les élèves. Tout le monde perdit des points et le château entier leur en voulait d'avoir fait baisser les sabliers comme ça. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés en colle pour des motifs aussi pertinents que « bavardages » ou « désordre en cours ». A savoir que Neville avait levé la main pour poser une question et que Blaise n'avait fait que faire tomber sa plume.

Évidemment ils ne pensèrent plus à sortir, le serpentard les suivait, et attendait les vingt-deux heures dans leur salle commune, dans une ambiance parfaitement détendue qui ne donnait absolument pas envie d'aller se coucher juste après le repas. On du empêcher Ron de se suicider avec une enveloppe quand Snape vint vérifier qu'ils étaient dans leurs lits. Encore un peu et il vérifierait leurs passages aux toilettes et noterait leurs « prestations ».

Ils durent réduire le nombre de crasse qu'ils se faisaient, en particulier depuis le lendemain du discours de Snape. Alors qu'il tournait dans un couloir, Harry passa devant lui en dérapant, les yeux exorbités d'horreur de trouver son professeur à cet endroit. Comme au ralenti, le serpentard tourna la tête vers l'élu, et ne vit pas McMillan arriver à fond de train, la main tendue. On entendit simplement hurler « CHAT-BITE ! » puis un long cri de douleur. La main d'Ernie ne s'en remit pas. Il purge encore sa punition à l'heure qu'il est.

Ils attendirent, plus qu'énervés dans leur salle commune durant de longues semaines. Après une demande courageuse et anonyme au directeur, Snape dû renoncer à sa surveillance, et comme les bons étudiants qu'ils étaient, les huitième années oublièrent aussitôt la menace de leur professeur de potion.

De ce fait, ils sortirent, tout fiers de braver une nouvelle fois le règlement. Tous ensemble, c'était plus croustillant. Et tous ensemble ils se chièrent presque dessus en voyant Snape dans leur salle commune au retour. Ben non, il était pas con.

Cela dit, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, elle avait apprécié de jouer aux cartes sur les genoux d'un Blaise qui avait l'air de… de rien en fait, se dit la jeune femme. Elle espérait juste que ça en ait vraiment fallut la peine, se dit-elle en replongeant son bras tout au fond de Buck pour retirer le reste de bouchon qui bloquait la « sortie ». A côté d'elle, Su rendait ses tripes.

Snape passa sa soirée chez lui, la colère toujours aussi grande. Si aucun autre élève n'avait fait allusion à son flirt, c'est que l'autre n'avait peut-être pas joué. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il se voilait la face à espérer. Ces gamins avaient à peine vingt ans. Il s'était fait avoir et maintenant il avait ses souvenirs qu'il considérait agréables intimes et précieux, comme gâchés, salis. L'autre devait bien se foutre de lui, maintenant. Mais il ne s'en sortirait pas sans en chier des briques, quitte à ce que tout le monde paye.

Le lendemain les joyeux lurons eurent une colle commune avec Snape qui ne leur adressa pas un mot, et faisait baisser les points des maisons au petit bonheur la chance.

…

Avril était là, et avec lui l'obtention pour les huitième années, qui depuis les représailles de Snape avaient eu un comportement exemplaire, d'une fête entre eux. De dix-huit à vingt heures, sans alcool, sans musique et sous la direction du maître des cachots, mais c'était déjà ça.

Hermione et Draco décoraient la salle commune avec les trois ballons retrouvés au fond d'un tiroir (ils n'avaient pas non plus droit à la magie) et Pansy apporta des gâteaux et des choses salées à grignoter aimablement approvisionnées par les elfes de maison.

On alluma donc un bon feu de cheminée, et on mangea devant en discutant de tout et de rien, Snape assis à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils se faisaient royalement chier. Jusqu'à ce que Su commence. « tum ! Tum ! Tumtumtum ! Tum ! Tumtumtum ! Tum... » Immédiatement après Blaise prit les paroles « When the night ! Has come !... » Ce gars avait une voix tellement profonde qu'il pouvait faire vibrer le sol. Tous reprirent la chanson ou le rythme, pour finir dans un joyeux bordel cacophonique que Snape fit arrêter d'une seule parole.

Ils regardèrent alors le bout de leurs pieds, n'osant même pas aller dans leurs dortoir, la fête tournant plus comme une punition que comme un moment agréable. Le maître des potions retourna à sa lecture quand un verre de bièrreaubeurre sans alcool se mit sous son nez. Fred lui souriait timidement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend, Monsieur Weasley, mais j'apprécierais que vous vous en teniez à...

\- S'il vous plaîîît ! Supplia le rouquin. C'est la seule, l'unique fois où on vous demande ça ! Alors par pitié au nom de la guerre qui est terminée, au nom de tout ce que vous avez fait et dont on vous remercie au nom des foutus slips de Merlin...

-Monsieur Weasley...

\- Deux heures. C'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

Le silence parut durer une éternité.

\- Soit.

Des sourires se firent sur les visages des étudiants, et même Choupette (dont Harry n'avait pas pu se séparer) parut heureuse.

Ils purent récupérer leurs baguettes, et sans même les directives de Snape (que Ernie évitait, la main toujours maudite) ils ne dépassèrent pas les limites. Hermione sortit simplement ses baffles et les enchanta pour avoir un peu d'ambiance, des musiques des années 2000. Au bout du compte, on dépassa l'heure, voyant que même le terrible maître des cachots échangeait quelques mots. Les punitions étaient maintenues, Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à retirer d'autres points ou à ajouter des supplices, voire tout arrêter, mais il ne semblait plus en colère. C'était déjà ça.

En fait, Fred était resté près de lui, avec Georges. Les deux frères discutaient presque à bâtons rompus sur les sortilèges et potions qu'ils préparaient pour la boutique avec Snape. On le vit même sourire. (Ron fit atterrir son verre sur sa joue en voulant boire, en voyant ça)

Des couples dansaient, ou plutôt se ridiculisaient sur une piste de danse improvisée. Les musiques passaient, les gens se détendaient, Snape et les Weasley continuaient à parler.

Et puis Fred se pencha à l'oreille du maître des potions qui parut très étonné. On entendit « c'était toi ? » et Fred d'approuver avec un sourire, un peu gêné.

La musique raisonnait, mais par dessus la voix du chanteur, une autre, tout aussi sensuelle le reprenait en canon, changeant un mot, tenant les notes, presque suppliant tant il vivait les accords.

Sir, why don't you

Tell me what you want from me?

Sir, won't you

Say it, say it, say it?

Saaaayyyy iiiiiit ! Hurla Harry d'une voix puissante mais maîtrisée en regardant Severus, ses yeux humides de larmes soudainement devenus bleus électrique. Son corps se pliait sous l'effort du chant, et tout le monde le regardait avec étonnement. Mais il s'en fichait.

Snape regarda le survivant qui s'était arrêté tandis que la musique continuait. Personne n'osait bouger. Le professeur de potions s'avança d'un pas plus que décidé vers l'élu du monde sorcier, et d'un mouvement ample de cape, le couvrit en transplanant. Une seconde après, des elfes étaient apparus pour « surveiller la fête ».

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Que Ron a un cornichon baveur collé à l'arrière de son jean depuis tout à l'heure à cause de moi, répondit Fred.

Ledit Ron eut un regard dégoûté en vérifiant.

…

\- Je ne tolère pas le mensonge, Monsieur Potter.

\- Je...

\- Ni le mensonge, ni la manipulation, continua le professeur d'une voix froide, presque haineuse.

Harry ne répondit pas pendant que Snape le sondait. Dans les appartements du serpentard, il le surplombait à deux centimètres de son visage. Harry ne sentait plus ses jambes, son stress était monté à un stade trop élevé pour qu'il puisse même réagir. C'est alors que l'autre reprit du même ton.

\- Et je ne supporterais pas non plus votre jalousie.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se senti violemment poussé sur le canapé juste derrière lui. Severus se positionna en une seconde au-dessus du survivant, sa grande cape cachant les deux corps.

Le terrible maître des potions se pencha sur le cou blanc, admirant les veines qui pulsaient, la gorge qui se soulevait rapidement sous la respiration saccadée du plus jeune, à demi appuyé sur ses coudes.

Snape lui parla bas au creux de l'oreille, sans le toucher. Il passa de longues secondes à chuchoter, faisant frissonner le survivant qui avait peur de briser l'instant s'il bougeait. Et alors que le pantalon du plus jeune se déformait, Severus s'éloigna. Harry en aurait crié de frustration.

Le professeur prit un fauteuil un peu plus loin, croisant sa cheville sur son genou opposé. Il parla comme s'il énonçait le temps qu'il faisait.

\- Le règlement et les protections de cette école sont tels, Monsieur Potter, que si je touchais une partie inappropriée de votre anatomie avec des intentions que je décrirais comme non-amicales, le directeur en serait immédiatement informé.

\- Alors... Monsieur Snape... répondit Harry sans oser le tutoyer de nouveau sans son masque. On devra attendre ?

\- Je le crains. Enfin sauf si vous signez magiquement et de votre plein gré une décharge, puisque vous êtes majeur, répliqua le professeur de potions en faisant apparaître un parchemin près du survivant.

Harry regarda une seconde le papier avant de signer comme un bourrin de sa baguette, trouant légèrement le parchemin, et de se lever d'un bond pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de son professeur qui avait décroisé ses jambes.

Les mains du potioniste allèrent, possessives, sur les fesses du plus jeune tandis qu'il mordait les lèvres du gryffondor.

Severus coupa le baiser, s'avança légèrement, et fit remonter Harry sur ses hanches. Le gémissement du jeune homme dans son cou aurait pu avoir raison de ce qu'il restait de son self-contrôle.

\- Professeur, chuchota Harry.

\- On en est plus à se vouvoyer, je crois, répondit Severus en mimant l'acte toujours plus fort, leur faisant presque mal.

\- Je trouve ça... plus excitant d'être... votre élève répondit d'une voix presque inaudible le gryffondor rouge de honte.

\- Très bien... Monsieur Potter, répondit l'homme de sa voix grave.

Il lui retira sa cape et son tshirt, l'obligeant à rester droit alors que Harry ne voulait que cacher sa gêne dans le cou du serpentard. Severus sourit, comme un fauve qui va dévorer sa proie, et commença à déboutonner son propre pantalon. Le regardant dans les yeux, Harry fit simplement de même en se mordant les lèvres d'anticipation.

\- Levez-vous, monsieur Potter, ordonna Snape d'un ton dur.

Harry obéit simplement, et se laissa diriger sur le plus grand canapé, torse contre le tissu brun. Il senti son pantalon être baissé, puis un filet de salive couler entre ses fesses.

L'appréhension se mêla à l'excitation et son sexe perdit de sa vigueur. Le potioniste s'en rendit compte et murmura simplement à l'oreille du plus jeune.

\- Je ne vous pénètrerais pas ce soir, jeune crétin. Mais je profiterais quand même de vos charmes.

\- Je suis...

\- Taisez-vous. Laissez les grands s'occuper des détails et appréciez.

\- Bien... Professeur, parvint a articuler le plus jeune.

Les doigts encore froids de Severus caressèrent simplement l'entrée de chair, lentement et avec une grande dextérité. Harry se détendait clairement. Il ajouta de la salive à de nombreuses reprises, continuant ses caresses, la laissant couler le long des cuisses de son élève, puis se posta, son sexe seul découvert, tout contre lui, la verge entre les deux globes fermes. Le sexe épais glissa, frottant sans aucune retenue contre Harry qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Il cria de surprise à la première claque, puis de plaisir et d'encouragement à la seconde et aux suivantes. Snape allait aussi vite que son envie, et bientôt, il resserra les globes autour de son sexe, et jouit dans un cri rauque. Il n'attendit pas pour retourner Harry, tendu au maximum, lécha sa main et prit son érection fermement. Le plus jeune fermait les yeux et tournait la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de se contrôler. Le serpentard alla plus vite quand il le senti se contracter, et Harry se déversa sur son ventre.

Les yeux verts encore embrumés de plaisir semblaient ravis de voir le professeur dans cet état de débauche, le pantalon ouvert, les cheveux défaits. Severus se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Dites moi ce que vous voulez.

\- Embrassez-moi, répondit Harry.

.

FIN

.

Megan * : J'ai voulu ajouter ENFIN des persos qui faisaient un peu beaucoup bouche-trou tant dans les bouquins que dans la plupart des fics, à savoir Su, Megan, Ernie...

.

.

Et voilà!

Je sais pas QUAND je republierais, car oui, ça m'a donné envie de le faire, ça m'aide à fluidifier mes idées =) Merci à tous ceux qui m'auront lue, à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot. Merci infiniment.


End file.
